The Missing Plane and Bad Flipruses
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: The Baby Mario brothers need all the help they can get, with B. Mario missing his red toy plane and B. Luigi tells Dry Bowser and Toadette that the weird pink Flipruses have taken over the Sherbet Land! Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


BAN: A you could tell, this was by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who decided to change it up because he felt he had 'too many Mario category only' stories.

* * *

 ** **The Missing Toy Plane and**** ** ** **The Flipruses' Stronghold**** By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

 _Dry Bowser sighed as he had his right bony hand on his skull, the skeletal reptile simply being exhausted as he sat next to a burning fireplace. "So yeah, between this toy plane and these walruses, the things these babies get themselves into... is tiresome to say the least."_

 _"But it was totally worth helping out the baby Mario Brothers, right?" Toadette suggested as she sat across in another chair._

 _Dry Bowser rolled his eyes. "Personally, no. I don't even like their normal adult selves... which prompt me to ask why I helped with their more annoying baby counterparts..."_

 _Toadette giggled as she touched her fingertips together, winking. "Because you can relate to them on a emotional level you don't show due to arguably being a counterpart yourself?"_

 _Dry Bowser took in a deep breath as he groaned. "Just start the stupid story already..."_

Things were quite peaceful in the Moo Moo Meadows, with Dry Bowser taking a moment to appreciate the bright blue sky and the yellow sun shining on him as Baby Mario came dashing towards him, flailing his baby arms at the giant skeletal reptile.

"Dry Bowser, help-a me!" Baby Mario exclaimed as he panicked.

Dry Bowser turned his head towards Baby Mario, not pleased to see the young twerp. "Oh what is it now, kid?"

Baby Mario placed his hands on his face, shaking his head with fright. "I can't find my lost red toy plane! I need help!"

Dry Bowser narrowed his eyes. "A toy plane? Seriously?"

Baby Mario nodded his head frantically. "Yes, and I really want it back, so help-a me!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his face. "Oh, how I hate to work with babies, but if I must..." He then got up, following Baby Mario towards the east to find the kid's lost toy plane.

 _Dry Bowser sipped his wine. "Trying to find it wasn't easy..."_

Dry Bowser and Baby Mario were in DK's Jungle Parkway, being across the giant river as they were heading backwards, going into the large, brown colored cavern.

"So, where was your plane last?" Dry Bowser asked after he was lead to this particular jungle.

Baby Mario rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Hmm, I think it was somewhere around here."

Dry Bowser shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Well, let's get checking. There's no time to waste."

Dry Bowser and Baby Mario looked all over the cavern, before finally exiting onto the wooden bridge. Baby Mario gasped gleefully as he spotted his toy plane, which was resting at the end of the other side.

"Dry Bowser, I think I found-a it!" Baby Mario exclaimed joyfully as he dashed towards his toy plane.

Dry Bowser sighed of relief as he followed Baby Mario. "Well, that's good to-"

Suddenly a giant, blue colored Thwomp appeared, smashing the ground just before the toy plane as he chuckled.

"Me not let you get toy!" The Thwomp stated in deep pitched grunts as he approached Dry Bowser and Baby Mario.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Dry Bowser complained as he placed his right skeletal hand on his face.

 _"You wouldn't believe how annoying it was to just get this one toy..." Dry Bowser muttered.  
_

Baby Mario panicked as he had his hands on his face. "I'm-a scared! Wah!"

The Thwomp laughed as he then began pounding the ground a few times, causing Dry Bowser and Baby Mario to be launched into the air. The two then fell off the bridge, which collapsed due to the Thwomp's poundings, with everything, including the plane, landing in the river below. Dry Bowser and Baby Mario resurfaced as they were drifting away from the giant waterfall.

Baby Mario groaned as he felt dizzy, his left hand on his head. "Mamma mia..." He hiccupped.

"Kid, are you all right?" Dry Bowser asked as he placed several of his dropped bones back into his skeletal body.

Baby Mario placed his right hand over his pudgy stomach."Ugh... I feel-a sick..."

Dry Bowser patted Baby Mario as he then placed him down, making the young plumber feel better as he then pointed to the front of them. "Well try to hold it in. I could see your red toy plane up ahead."

Baby Mario exclaimed with joy. "All right! Let's a-go, wahoo!"

Dry Bowser grabbed Baby Mario, swimming towards the toy plane and grabbing it. He then noticed an opening onto the land towards the right, swimming over and avoiding being sucked into the currents that lead to a trove of whirlpools.

"My plane! I got it back!" Baby Mario exclaimed gleefully as he tightly hugged Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser smirked as he handed Baby Mario the toy plane. "Next time, be careful when playing with it."

"Oh, you know I will!" Baby Mario exclaimed as he tossed the toy plane into the air out of excitement, accidentally causing it to fly right towards the whirlpools. "Oops..."

Dry Bowser sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Here we go. Again."

 _Toadette gasped. "You think that's bad, remember the time-"_

 _"Don't turn this into a Family Guy Funny Moment..."_

 _"Did someone invite me?" Peter Griffin giggled as he was there for no reason, just like one of his cutaway gags._

Dry Bowser and Toadette were in the township of the Wii Mario Circuit, the two of them being near the baseball field as they sat on the yellow sand, looking up at the bright sun.

"Today sure feels like a great day to go on a big adventure!" Toadette exclaimed as she cutely giggled.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he nodded his head, his skeletal arms folded together as he had his eyes closed. "I concur. Today would indeed be a good day for some venturing to occur."

However, though it wasn't as they expected, they got their wish as Baby Luigi came running up to them, bawling his eyes out. Dry Bowser and Toadette stood up, glancing at each other as they turned to Baby Luigi, wondering what was wrong.

"It's terrible!" Baby Luigi cried as he shook his head, moving his feet about. "Sherbet Land has been taken over by these mean pink walruses with yellow goggles!"

Toadette placed her hands on her hips as she blinked. "Wait a minute, aren't those guys found in the Fliprus Lake?"

Dry Bowser turned to Toadette. "Wait, you have heard of them?"

Toadette nodded as she placed her hands behind her back, glancing up at Dry Bowser. "Yeah. I go there occasionally to party with them. They're so cute!"

"Oh believe me, they are not cute in the slightest!" Baby Luigi protested as he shook his hands, "They are big meanies! Now I can't go to Sherbet Land and have fun!"

"Which Sherbet Land, by the way?" Dry Bowser asked Baby Luigi as he moved his right skeletal hand about, his left hand on his skeletal hip.

Baby Luigi shook his head as he grabbed Dry Bowser, heading towards the southern direction, with Toadette following behind. "Oh, it's no use telling you about it! Just follow me!"

 _"That's my line..." Silver The Hedgehog sighed._

Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Baby Luigi were now in the N64 Sherbet Land, all three of them standing at the starting line, with the bright orange sunset transitioning into the dark, starry night as they saw all the cartoony, purple colored Flipruses attacking the innocent small blue penguins. The Flipruses were everywhere on the glacier, which made racing quite difficult, let alone other activities.

"So, these pudgy things are what you're talking about, huh?" Dry Bowser asked Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi nodded his head, moving his arms about. "Yeah! Please take care of these pesky Flipruses for me!"

Toadette murmured as her lips trembled, her arms wrapped around the back of her pink mushroom cap. "Golly, Baby Luigi, I don't think I can bring it in me to attack these innocent Flipruses..."

"I can." Dry Bowser stated as he started zapping the Flipruses with his white lightning bolts zapping from his skeletal fingertips, making all of the Flipruses barking as they rushed towards Dry Bowser, landing on him as they piled up.

Toadette and Baby Luigi both gasped as they covered their mouths with both of their hands as they didn't know what to do, as the Flipruses continued piling up on Dry Bowser.

 _"Do these walruses even show up anywhere else?"_

 _"Not that I can recall..."_

Dry Bowser groaned weakly as he opened his eyes, to see that Toadette and Baby Luigi were right by his sides. He got up, noticing that they were still in Sherbet Land, with a bright orange tint looming over the white, bluish glacier as the sun was setting. All of the Flipruses were gone, having retreated into the cold artic waters as the penguins were cheering.

"What happened?" Dry Bowser asked as he rubbed his chin with his right skeletal hand.

Toadette pumped her fists as she smiled. "Oh! Me and Baby Luigi fought off the Flipruses that covered you! We were worried, so we took in every bit of courage we had and beat the walruses off!"

Dry Bowser and Baby Luigi awkwardly stared at Toadette as Toadette gasped, covering her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed, realizing what she just said.

"...Anyway, Toadette did most of the work," Baby Luigi admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Dry Bowser nodded as he stood up, folding his skeletal arms together. "Well, I'm glad that we got that settled. Let's go to the Sonic Universe's Station Square and get some pizza at their Pizza Hut."

"Yay!" Toadette and Baby Luigi squealed as they followed Dry Bowser into a nearby yellow warp portal he created, the three leaving the now peaceful Sherbet Land. However, one lone Fliprus rose from the water, blinking as he began barking quietly, plotting revenge...

 _"...And he never will."_

* * *

FAN: Both of these stories mashed into 1 were by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who turned them into crossover stories instead.


End file.
